Crystal Kuriko
Crystal Kuriko (クリスタル くりこ) A loving Hybrid Fox that loves everyone she meets and everyone that is close to her. Smart,loving, Prankster. She the perfect girl to know. History When she was young in the other world she was always beat upon. Day after Day when she came home from school she always had new bruises and wounds. One day she had fallen into the portal that lead to wonderland. Where she found the father she had heard so much about. Appereance Crystal usually wears a leather grey jacket with fur on the collar and along tha bottom. Her brown hair is long atleast a little past the shoulder blades. Dark Jeans and red shoes complete her look as her ears and tail were always neatly brushes and as smooth as silk. Personality Shes shy and fun loving always looking for someone to be close to. You almost never see her without her father. where ever he is shes not to far behind. Relationships Shane Kuriko Crystal was not born in Wonderland in fact shes from another world. When she happened to 'drop in' she found her dad Shane Kuriko with her arrival she set things into a downward spiral. When she arrived and call Shane 'dad' everyone was shocked. They thought that Shane had finished keeping secrets. Patricia was really affected since she loved Shane and thought he had told her all his secrets. Crystal really didn't feel welcome at first as she watched her father getting yelled at because of this. He had never said he had another family in another world. Wife and Kid, now the kid had found her way to wonderland. Crystal loves her daddy very much and has a super strong bond with him. Mika Caelum Mika is Crystal daughter and she loves her very much. If you dare to threaten Mika, Crystal is ready to kill. Crystal will put her life on the line if it means to save her baby girl. Though Mika is her daughter she rarely see her as she is mostly always with her Great uncle Zion. Zion Hayes Zion is Crystal's uncle and she loves him very much. When Shane was away Zion was the person to take care of her. She knows her uncle will risk life and limb just to protect her and the same goes for her father. Zion has taken Crystal under his wing many of the occasions when it comes to teaching her and helping to raise her. In a way Zion is like a second father to her. Patricia (north) Kuriko Patricia was the most effected when Crystal appered in wonderland. As time went on and Patricia learned to respect Crystal she grew to love her aswell. While Shane and Patricia's relationship went on Patricia and Crystal grew closer until one day while pat was watching over her and tucking her into bed at night she surprised Patricia by calling her "Mom" From that point on their bond just got stronger. Faust North At one Point Faust and Crystal were level in understanding each other when they finally got to talk properly. Then again they were only able to do that after she gave him a cupcake that made him shrink and stuffed him into a cage. That was the only time they were ever able to really talk. For a while they were partners in Crime when it came to pranks. But as Pat and Crystal grew closer and Faust continuously teased Patricia he found himself at Crystal's mercy as she continued to prank him over and over again. Gemes Gemes has saved Crystal from plenty of trips to death's door. They have a good bond and they protected each other when harm came knocking.